


Kakao

by Maker_Shipper (Camrest)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrest/pseuds/Maker_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil lubi kakao, ale jeszcze bardziej Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakao

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://aph-pirate-spain.tumblr.com/post/139434958670/kakao-phan-one-shot  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/62617519-kakao-phan

Phil siedział w kuchni gotując mleko w garnku. Pilnował, by nie wykipiało. Dan ostatnio go unikał.

**Bolało.**

Zwłaszcza, że nie znał powodu tego zachowania. Zastanawiał się co zrobił źle, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak zawadził młodszemu chłopakowi. Nic nie przyszło mu na myśl. Martwił się i bał, że może mu się coś stać będąc w pokoju obok i nic nie zauważy. Wzdrygnął się na samą tą myśl. Usłyszał, że mleko się gotuje, dlatego je wyłączył. Do dwóch kubków nasypał po dwie łyżeczki kakaa, a następnie zalał je nabiałem. Wymieszał i biorąc je na tacę skierował się do pokoju Dana.

Zapukał, a jak usłyszał ciche “proszę” wszedł. Postawił kubki na biurku, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko łóżka i spojrzał na chłopaka. Leżał przykryty pościelą, był odwrócony do niego plecami. Co jeżeli zrobił coś bez swojej wiedzy, a teraz się na niego złości? Pokręcił głową wyrzucając daną myśl z głowy i podszedł kucając przy nim.

\- Dan - zaczął - martwię się, co się stało? - brązowooki milczał wpatrując się w Phila. - Naprawdę się boję, że coś sobie zrobisz. Jesteś dla mnie ważny, nie chcę cię stracić. Ja… - zatrzymał się - ja naprawdę cię lubię, Danny. - Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, odpowiedzi ze strony przyjaciela. - Ja… może lepiej pójdę.

Kiedy znalazł się przy drzwiach usłyszał ściszony głos. - Nie, proszę, zostań i mnie przytul.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, a w jego oczach ujrzał łzy, który próbował odgonić. Dan teraz siedział przodem do drzwi i wpatrywał się w Phila. Starszy pomyślał, że chłopak wyglądał niewinnie, tak, jakby został zraniony. Smutne spojrzenie, sińce pod oczami, łzy… potrzebował wsparcia, którego niebieskooki nie wiedział jak dać. Dlatego wykonał jego prośbę i już znalazł się w ramionach młodszego. Objął go w biodrach, a brązowooki usadowił głowę w głębieniu szyi starszego, zarzucając ramiona przez jego kark. Nie wiedzieli ile tak trwali, ale czas najwidoczniej nie miał znaczenia. W pewnym momencie Dan przerwał zbliżenie i otwarcie się rozpłakał. Phil nie wiedział co zrobić, gdyż pierwszy raz widział jak jego przyjaciel panikuje, że nie może wziąć oddechu.

\- Dan, uspokój się błagam. - Sam zaczął panikować. - Misiu, proszę. - dotknął jego policzków, kciukami wycierając łzy. Nie mógł wytrzymać cierpienia chłopaka.

**Pocałował go.**

Delikatnie poruszał ustami i poczuł się głupio, ponieważ sam nimi poruszał. Jednak kiedy miał przestać poczuł mocniejszy nacisk na swoje wargi. Przewrócił Dana na plecy i zagłębił pocałunek. Oboje poczuli dziwny uścisk w żołądku, a zaraz potem rozchodzące się ciepło. Phil zaczął schodzić pocałunkami niżej, gdy poczuł, że młodszy się uspokaja.

\- P-Phil - westchnął Dan. - Przestań na moment, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Starszy jak na zawołanie oderwał się od niego zostawiając malinkę na jego skroni. - Jak wiesz… unikałem cię co było w stosunku co do ciebie nie fair. Ale się bałem. U-Uh… Wiesz, kilkanaście dni temu jak spałeś słyszałem, że mówisz coś o mnie przez sen. A dokładnie to, że mnie kochasz. J-ja spanikowałem, nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Myślałem, że to tylko sen i na początku normalnie się zachowywałem, ale potem na mnie tak słodko patrzyłeś, z miłością. Pomyślałem, że na ciebie nie zasługuję. Następnie zaś za dwa dni przyszli twoi rodzice, a ja z grzeczności przyszedłem się przywitać, no i wtedy ty tak tam stałeś. Jesteś tak piękny, że po powrocie do pokoju rozpłakałem się. Jeżeli coś we mnie widziałeś to ja nie wiem co. B-Boże… tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Dan, skarbie - zaczął, kiedy chłopak skończył. - Ja też cie kocham i myślę, że jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą na całym świecie, więc nie waż się myśleć, że jest inaczej. - Złapał go za dłonie i ucałował je delikatnie. - Kocham twoje hobbicie włosy, słodki nosek, oczy, w których można się przejrzeć, usta, twoje ciało, które jest idealne. Kocham twoje humorki, kiedy się złościsz, kiedy się śmiejesz, ale kiedy płaczesz łamiesz mi serduszko. Wiesz… Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego kocham całego ciebie, za to, że jesteś, zawsze byłeś.

Dan uśmiechał się, a łzy ciekły po jego policzkach. - Phil? Czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

\- Zostałem nim od kiedy powiedziałeś “Kocham Cię” - zaśmiał się. - Tak, zostanę twoim chłopakiem

Brązowooki pocałował Phila i usadowił się na jego kolanach.

**A kakao stygło.**


End file.
